


Heartbreaker

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylo gets Hux the perfect seasonal gift.





	

Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip!

Hux held the door as the orange and white corgi bounced energetically behind it. He knew Bébé was more likely to give him a thorough licking than do any great harm to him, but he’d rather not have to deal with an excess of dog saliva on a frigid December evening. Besides, there was an equal chance that with the door open the dog would take the opportunity to bolt, and the last thing the shelter needed was a mad-dash chase across the parking lot to recapture their hyper mascot. 

Bébé didn’t relent in his warbling even as Poe dashed out from behind the counter to lift him up so Hux could finally get in the door. “Heh, sorry man,” Poe shrugged as he carried Bébé away, the yelps fading doppler-like as they went down the corridor to the staff room. 

The lobby was churning with people, not entirely surprising during Christmas week. Hux caught Kylo’s eye briefly from where he was finishing up the paperwork for an alsatian puppy that was missing most of its left ear. The deduction of which certainly didn’t seem to bother the girl who was giggling as the puppy tried its best to lick her face clean. Rey and Finn were similarly busy, likely drafted in by Poe at the beginning of the month to help with the seasonal rush. 

Kylo’s own shift had been due to finish over an hour ago, but Hux hadn’t even tried to arrive at that time. He knew Kylo was too soft-hearted to walk away from the shelter when he was needed. So he chose instead to browse the shops and watch the panic of the last-minute shoppers. His own gift buying had been completed weeks ago. 

“Poe, could you?” he heard Kylo call, and looked over to see Poe return sans barking machine. 

“Hey man,” Poe said. “Wanna wait somewhere a little quieter, yeah?”

Hux nodded. 

“I’d offer the staff room... “

“Yeah, didn’t really have being deafened on my agenda this evening.”

Poe grinned. “Hey man, Bébé can’t help it if he likes you so much. Maybe you shouldn’t play so hard to get.”

Poe kept an impressively sober face for a moment in the face of Hux’s raised eyebrow, but rather quickly he cracked and looked away. Hux tried to hide his smirk. The man was lousy at poker, too, for much the same reason. He clapped Hux on the shoulder, steering him towards the back of the lobby. 

“The only quiet place at the moment is in the viewing rooms. Viewings are done for the evening, and most of our boarders have been adopted, so you ok to wait for Kylo here?”

“Sure, lead on.”

Poe flashed his smile again, lifting his staff card to swipe Hux into the back rooms. 

“Poe!”

“Ah, sorry man, duty calls.”

Hux waved him away, and ducked into the viewing rooms. The door clicked closed, blessedly muting the noise of the lobby. Hux sighed and looked around. He began to pace slowly down the rows, the only sound the tap of his shoes of the flooring. He noted a couple of pairs of eyes blinking sleepily back at him, though for the most part the cages lay clean and empty. He smiled as he thought how happy Kylo would be about that. It seemed he put as many hours in at the shelter as he did at his day job sometimes, and his mood would be lifted for days with this result. 

Hux turned on his heel to begin pacing back, the few heads that had lifted to look at him now swung back to resume their slumber. He had just completed his turn when a faint peep of sound reached his ears. He paused and the sound chimed again. He turned back towards the source of the sound, but could see only rows of smaller cages, lined with old towels and blankets. The noise sounded a third time and he looked down to see a tiny ginger cat struggling to scale the folds of the towel in her cage. 

Having successfully captured his attention, the kitten sat imperiously, front and centre at the wire mesh door of her cage, her stubby tail pointing directly out behind her. She blinked slowly at Hux, evaluating him for something he wasn’t entirely sure he’d offered. She opened her mouth to mewl, but no sound came forth until a tiny chirp finally squeaked out as her mouth closed. Hux felt his jaw drop even as his knees folded ostensibly of their own accord, bringing him level to the kitten’s enclosure. 

Hux faintly heard the door of the room open behind him, but he found himself in thrall to the green eyes in front of him, and his focus centred on bringing his hand up, threading his fingers through the mesh cage to rub the tip gently against the fur standing proud on her chest. 

“Hey, sorry man, it seems like I’m the only one who can assemble these new carriers we got in”. 

Poe’s voice preceded his quick step through the viewing room. 

“Hey man, are you ok- oh. I see you’ve met Millie.”

Hux stared dumbly up at Poe standing over him.

“Millie?”

“Short for Millicent. Our resident heartbreaker”. Poe laughed. “Honestly man, I’m not surprised she’s gotten you too. There’s not a single person here that she hasn’t taken down”. 

Hux turned back to Millie, as she favoured him with another slow blink, confirming her reputation. Hux frowned as he mused over Poe’s words. 

“Resident? How long has she been here?”

“Ah, only a week or so? Poor thing was in a right state when she got here. We’ve mostly been keeping her here to get her back on her feet - heh, paws - then she’s off home.”

“Someone’s already adopted her?”

“Oh yeah, she got claimed the first day she came in. Now everyone gets to see her and go home without her, and she just laps it up”

Hux stared at the kitten and watched as one tiny paw came up to rest on his fingers. 

“And now, you too. Sorry man”. 

Hux was only dimly aware of Poe’s hand resting on his shoulder. The kitten was so slight he could feel the vibrations on her purrs through his fingertips, and was certain he could wrap her entirely in one hand if he tried. The door clicked again, and the bustle in the lobby was noticeably quieter this time. 

“Hux?” Kylo called. 

Hux turned to Kylo’s voice, but was careful not to disturb his hand from the barb of kitten claws. 

“You ready to go? Finn said he’s able to handle the lock up.”

Hux blinked, feeling like he’s just woken up. 

“Yeah, sure.”

He made to stand, only to feel tiny claw flex into his finger. He looked back at Millicent, at green eyes that seemed to ask you’re not leaving, are you?

“Yep” said Poe, “Heartbreaker”

With a heavy sigh, Hux petted the paw tip with his thumb, then pulled his hand away. He strode briskly down the room, stopping briefly to rest a hand on Kylo’s chest. 

“I’ll, ah. I’ll go warm up the car” he said, brushing past and out without a backward glance. Kylo turned his head to watch him go, waiting until he heard the outer door fall shut before turning back to Poe. 

“You are a mean fuck” Poe said, shaking his head. 

“Yeah”, Kylo replied, “but it’ll be worth it”. 

* ** *** ** * 

 

The rest of the week passed with Kylo working increasingly late shifts at the shelter. He arranged for Poe to drop him home, not wanting to keep Hux up late, though Hux was secretly glad of it. It seemed every idle moment his mind would drift to thoughts of small green eyes in an upturned face, and his chest ached at the thought of seeing the kitten in her cage again. Or worse, to drop by and see the cage empty. 

Hux’s own interactions were reduced to brief crossings where neither of them were fully awake. At night, he stayed awake long enough to feel Kylo climb into the bed behind him, smiling into the back of his neck. Hux valiantly fought, but was ultimately defeated in his attempt to fight off sleep and greet him properly. Then in the mornings, Hux would press his lips to Kylo’s temple before leaving for work. The lout could sleep right through the noise of their en-suite shower, and the hiss of the coffee maker, but he stirred and smiled at so gentle a touch. 

This morning, Christmas Eve, was hopefully the last time for a while that they’d have to separate that way. The shelter was due to close early, and Hux looked forward to spending the evening with Kylo. Takeout had been ordered and he’d picked up a case of that fancy imported beer they both liked, leaving it to chill in the bottom of the fridge. Hux cradled one of the bottles as he sat waiting on the couch, flicking idly through the TV channels. The thud of something large colliding with the door was not among the things he was expecting. He set the beer down, preparing to rise as he head a key slide into the lock. A rustle of bags tipping over heralded the opening of the door. 

“Kylo?”

“Hey!”

“Are… you ok?”

“I’m fine… ah, damnit.”

The door swung shut to the accompaniment of more items hitting the floor. 

“Kylo, do you need a hand?”

“No, it’s fine… no, no, no.. everything is fine!”

“That’s not as reassuring as you think it is.”

Hux stood up as Kylo appeared in the doorway to the living room, rapidly shedding his coat and throwing it into the hallway behind him. He brushed his hands through his hair, utterly failing to calm the wild look the locks had taken on. 

“See? Everything’s fine.”

“Yes, you’re the very embodiment of calm.”

Kylo grinned. 

“Sit down.”

Hux frowned as he lowered himself back down to the couch.

“Close your eyes”

“And I suppose you want me to put my hands out too? I’m not falling for that a second time.”

Kylo’s grin turned positively lecherous. 

“You enjoyed that present”. 

Hux sniffed in mock indignation, not taking his eyes from Kylo. 

“C’mon, close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“I want to give you your present.”

“Don’t we usually exchange gifts on the day itself?”

“I’m starting a new tradition.” 

“Are you now?”

“Yes. So stop arguing with me and cl-”

“Yes, close my eyes, alright.”

Hux closed his eyes, straining to track Kylo’s movements through the hall. Bags rustled again, and soon his steps echoed closer until he could sense Kylo move close to him. He heard… something… settle as it was placed onto the coffee table in front of him, then felt the cushions shift beside him as Kylo sat beside him. 

“Merry Christmas” he said, leaning forward to kiss Hux’s cheek. Hux leaned into the contact, then opened his eyes. He could understand now why Kylo had made such a racket at the door if he’d been trying not to drop a box of this size. It looked like a standard archive box, though covered in bright red paper, complete with a massive gold foil bow on top. He threw a glance to Kylo, but the man was giving nothing away, simply watching him with eyes shining. Taking a breath, Hux shuffled forward and tilted up the lid of the box to peer inside. 

“Oh.”

A pair of small green eyes blinked furiously at the sudden intrusion of light. Hux felt his chest clench as Millicent uncurled herself to stand and chirp at him. He reached into the box, lifting her up and cradling her gently. Her fur was softer then he recalled, and he barely had her lifted from the box before he detected gentle vibrations from her chest as she began to purr. 

“But.. what.. Kylo?” he stuttered, not able to bring himself to look away from the precious bundle of fur in his hands. Kylo chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Hux’s temple. 

“I never really believed you when you said you weren’t a pet person,” he shrugged. “It’s just a case of finding the right one.” Kylo lifted his hand to muss softly at the fur on Millicent’s head, laughing as she twisted to chase the teasing digit. 

“I thought Millicent might be the one for you when she came in, but when I saw your face last week at the shelter, I knew it. ‘Sides, I’ve always had a thing for gingers”. 

Hux turned to glower at Kylo, who didn’t even have the grace to look apologetic. He lowered Millicent to his lap, where she took the opportunity to slide down his legs and start exploring the apartment, employing a speed available only to kittens determined not to have their mischief interrupted. He caught Kylo’s face in his hands, muttering “brat” before kissing him softly. 

“Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for [smol-hux's December prompts](http://smol-hux.tumblr.com/post/153102752890/december-prompts-here-are-some-non-holiday) \- Day 21: Volunteer Work. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here, come say hi!](http://glass-oceans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
